Henry and June in action (TV series)
Henry and June in action is an American animated television series produced by nickelodeon animation studio and in association with FremantleMedia Kids & Family, House of Cool, and Flying Mallet Studios, created by Chris Vicardi and Will Mcrobb, with episodes filming at milton Keynes. Starring Henry and June from KaBlam. With Dawn, Hector, and the offbeats. Featuring Abby and her boyfriend tyger, dionne and her boyfriend marshall, linda and the adidas brothers. Update! It will be released on October 11th 2018. Episodes Series 1: Pilot, Henry and June on the roll, Rock on henry and june, prom party, the kids music concert, how i spent my seaview vacation, the 90s film festival, classic henry and june, and the arcade with games, bowling and pool, broadway baby!, living las vegas, what if h&j swims in the ocean in the shore, have fun, will travel, the britannia pier tour, yes the rule is the rule, Henry and June rules the World, Henry and June in Hopscope, the boys and girls rules, Henry and June's excelling adventure, Henry and June vs. the Little Punkers, Henry and June's popular friends, Henry and June's singing competition, the singing gives my crazy, awesome hits, the super music juke box Series 2: The best people songs ever, Music are funny, no crime but rhyme, Henry and June the power begins, How we got those white roses and orchards and other flowers, Henry and June the superhero, Henry and June saves the day, Henry and June the hall monitor, Henry and June can do pranks, The kids will go to School, Dogs and Cats are cute, Birthday party, Henry and June sings the Cbeebies wash song, the groups of the members, Dawn's lost tooth, bad dionne, kids rules villians drools, Henry and June on ice, married, impossible to take a nap with frogs, we are the champions, the time machine, we all win the game show Series 3: You rule the world, thank you for everything, you've done it again, sweet like perfume, journey of a deparment store, very possible you had sun, wow that was delicious, I'm a fan of you H&J, linda teaches surfing lessons, Itv and aldi team up with deaf awareness as an ad break, Duo in a super happy preforming show, modern girl in town, a poor shaving performance, we hate alex Minudaka!, we know the gang are back, the pink milk bottle, it's got to be purrrfect, Henry and June in action: the movie, flu shots, can't stop dancing, beat of the drums, lost episode AKA H&J could make more shows of their own, and songs to sing, let's go round, swimming in the pond, best song of the world Series 4: billing aquadrone tour, candy girl of tropical paradise, secret club vs team PE, Smoking's not OK!, Scratch and Grounder get lost!, Dancer Boy and Girl Part 1: Henry the penguin, Dancer Boy and Girl Part 2: June the ballerina, Never Smile for a crocodile song, flying and surfing since 1996, woolly form, friendship club, star is born, steal their style, reputation of the name of cadbury sponsoring corrie, H and J on bite size, pop duo for a day at the festival, the H & J celebrity special, gift of a paddling pool in a very hot day, enjoy the ride on bumper cars, put the Ka in the Kablam, rising damped, squeaking toys are so cuddley, scenes some younger children may find scary Series 5: wicksteed adventure, a big step, the action kids squad, double on the trouble, backing tidings, you're only young once, what if H&J sings the CBeebies wash song in the pool, the adventures of H&J's project, Babies are cute and cuddle, who you gonna call, the kablammies!, kablam is the best, There's nowhere to be afraid, shoping is more excited, doing chores is fun, bathtubs are way better than mud, no copy discs allowed, we hate the bad reports, two betty anne bongos, jumping in the pool, college students field trip, mind for a change Series 6: a massage, gonna walk like an eygptian, western saloon, The new students, who got the musical memories?, Give regards to the duo, Are we happy now?, H&J spots a rainbow, a camping holiday at weymouth, Henry and June's underwater adventure, tiki a go go, total H&J, with hector and dawn, kablam hosts like us, real life in the state, everybody say cheese, the H and J halloween special, the H&J Eurovision song contest edition, slumber party, H&J meets the kids of american, too many H&Js, holiday in golden sands, H&J will be the citizens of America, calling all henry and junes, star kablam, what if henry and june become invisible?, get out of here kim jong u n, Best duo of the year Series 7: A production of henry and june preforms the CBeebies wash song in the ocean party in the park, next big step in the next chapter in your live, the H&J Leavers special, singing and dancing around the Grosvenor centre, The best of the h&j collect features, the behind the scenes of h&j, june and the singer girls, henry the best star guy, the h&j world war special, H&J sings the jazz music, henry and june vs. evil versions of them, June's magical wand, H&J grounds Cojo, A Henry and June thanksgiving day special, The dream vs the nightmare Series 8: Friday the 13th is scary, School's out part 1: last day of school, School's out part 2: going to summer camp, School's out part 3: a vacation, the H&J sports day games, H&J rocks, campout in frontier centre with the year seven girls from surbtion, whitemoor tour, what a wonderful day, it's a mad mad mad mad betty anne bongo, skate down the ramps, the candy store, preforming arts school, the rip off characters, Philippines, iran, Iraq, Saudi Arabia, Pakistan, Syria, and north korea sucks, What if H&J transforms into animals and insects?, doing a pole dance, having a wash in underwater, school nights Series 9: Henry and June sings on the dawn and hector show, Chelsea, the very proud pathetic girl, adventures and a journal, flying king swing, royal party, H&J the preformance of the kablam music, what if henry and june goes for a dip in the sand water?, Henry and June the movie star, what if H&J turns into statues?, what if H&J turns into statues part 2?, the villians sucks again, what if henry and june teaches students?, what if henry and june teaches students part 2?: a field trip, Henry and June: dance like you danced on wii, why H&J could be singers Series 10: what will H&J get their body painted? cruise holiday, H&J will be coming round the mountain of the country, work 9 to 5, H&J home video service, H&J Video Piracy Warning UK (short video), H&J's newest Xscape, H&J has got a new pet seal pup from the mcvites nibbles advert, singing H&J figures, H&J preforming live on stage, H&J are going to be as spiders, what people do the seven seas twist, autonation Series 11: Why Linda and the Adidas brothers refuses to battle against dawn and hector?, last time they saw these kids, h&j made tapioca pudding, H&J on TOTP, last mii fail preformance, too much of a bad and good old thing to this, Why H&J feels urgent about their show kablam cancelled, something tells that something's gonna happen, henry and June's world's biggest earth, H&J's world 2 to 8 adventure, henry and june turns themselves into flies, henry and june as werewolves, henry and june shows the words, henry and June's day, at the movies Series 12: space centre trip, henry and june preforms something tells me from the fererro roche advert, H&J into the city, one blue one green keep moving, what if h&j become good friends with the offbeats, linda, abby, dionne, marshall, tyger, adidas brothers, dawn and hector?, a special ad break on henry and june in action, what if H&J moves to their new Xscape? Team H&J members, seven colours in betty anne's hair Series 13: secret gator club, beach bongo, hot tropical H&J, the college street party, stolen swimsuits, H&J's earworm, the H&J super happy time variety hour, henry and june guest stars on the betty anne bongo show, what if they transform into ghosts?, live at the henry and june bowl, everything but a chicken sink, henry vs. henry, henry and june without their colors, june saves the tree, new home Series 14: do you want something or you think you could get used to?, guilty of the first degree, mydlo lubi zabawe, a walk in hitchin, wash hands, face, scrub body for two, The best of kablam dvds, what if anybody hears something about the show begins on stage?, is the problem good or bad to you?, cool badges, conkers attraction adventure, high tower, The Kablammy world, codename: kablammers next door, Henry and June the candy scouts Series 15: a chocolate bubbles and a milk bath, beach party, having a cosy afternoon while it's raining, marriage, daily routine, the fancy dress competition, a camping trip, going goth, henry and june sings the blues, captain H&J of the cosmic light space, H&J the pearl divers, sky diving, the girl who loved me, quantum of hope Series 16: H&J's live preformance, party at the main event, what if they took off their clothes and goes swimming in the pond, what if they took off their clothes and goes swimming in the pond part 2: why they got drenched and took a shower, then a pool party, H&J is on tv, christmas who? Movies: meeting their clones and preforming their songs Specials: it's an H&J christmas, the H&J new year special, the H&J leavers special, A henry and june thanksgiving day special, the h&j world war special, the h&j halloween special Category:TV shows Trivia